


Clinch

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Qavv is not pleased with the terms the Lominsans bothered to bring to the table.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Clinch

**Author's Note:**

> Qavv is a Seeker who was adopted by Clutchfather Novv as a child, and serves as an Emissary for the peaceful Sahagin in their attempts to gain better relations with Limsa Lominsa.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Amber eyes looked up from the document in hand, probing the Lominsan representative across the table. Qavv set the document down on the worn wood, sighing as he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Placing the frames back on his nose, he laced his fingers together and leveled the only other occupant of the small office with an unamused glare.

“Is this some game to you, sir? Do you really expect me to accept your terms as a serious business proposal?”

The Lominsan diplomat had the gall to look shocked for a moment before he cleared his throat. “However do you mean, Emissary?”

Qavv gestured to the document. “We are meant to be bridging the gap between Limsa Lominsa and the peaceful Sahagin of Novv’s clutch. This pathetic set of terms you’ve given me seek to give the Lominsan government control of Sahagin trade and open access to the Nursery, while the Sahagin get basically nothing in return for the violation. So I will ask you again: is this some game to you?”

The diplomat balked. “Violation?! I do understand that you have a strong relationship with the Sahagin but these terms are fair. The Sahagin need to be monitored closely, as we can’t properly tell the difference between those who claim to be peaceful and those who are hostile. In return for these terms, the Sahagin can continue trading with Lominsan merchants -- and by extension, the other city-states -- and will be allowed to continue inhabiting the Nursery, which is very close to one of our settlements.”

Qavv’s expression went dark. “Allowed? They lived there before your settlement was built. Lominsans built on and around Sahagin territory.” He stood, ripping the document in half. “I daresay that this negotiation has failed, so I will not waste any more of my time. Please do tell your betters how tactless you were when failing to clinch this deal.” Qavv made for the exit. “Perhaps I need speak to a different and more...diplomatic representative. I shall enquire about that in my next missive to the Admiral. Good day sir.”


End file.
